Movement Love
by Karin-Sica
Summary: Karin, seorang gadis manis yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat, memiliki perasaan pada 2 orang laki-laki. Jin dan Kazune. Siapa yang Karin pilih?/Bad Summary/Review please?


**A/N :** I'm back~ aku tiba-tiba punya inspirasi untuk bikin fic lagi hehe ^^ fic ini **Based on True Story**.

Di fic ini mungkin ada beberapa OC, dan OOC. Harap maklum kalau aneh ._.v

Jadi, Happy Reading~

* * *

**Movement Love**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin Koge Donbo**

**.**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, DLL.**

**.**

**.**

"Uwaaa~! Sekarang aku sudah SMA!" Kata seorang gadis bermata emerald. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk sekolah!"

Gadis itu bernama Karin, Hanazono Karin. Seorang gadis manis yang ceria dan bersemangat.

Setelah mengikuti LOS, Layanan Orientasi Sekolah, hari pertama masuk sekolah pun tiba. Karin memasuki kelas 10-2 bersama seorang sahabatnya yang bernama Kazusa, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang juga manis.

Beberapa hari setelah masuk sekolah, Karin melihat anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata blue sapphire yang indah, dan tanpa ia sadari, ia tersepona dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Karin. Ada apa?" Tanya Kazusa pada Karin yang sedang melamun memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu.

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pergi ke kantin," Kata Karin sambil menarik lengan Kazusa.

**.**

**-Karin POV-**

Entah mengapa, saat melihat anak laki-laki itu aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku darinya. Apakah aku menyukai anak itu? Sepertinya tidak mungkin aku menyukai seseorang semudah itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, tidak mengetahui namanya, tidak tahu dia dari kelas berapa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya, jadi tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Tapi...tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

"Kazusa, apa kau mengenal anak itu?" Tanyaku pada Kazusa sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Anak itu? Hmm, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku tahu dia dari kelas 10-1. Ada apa?" Jawab Kazusa.

"Oh anak 10-1. Hmm, sepertinya...aku menyukainya," Jawabku dengan suara pelan.

"Apa? Kau menyukainya?" Kata Kazusa kaget.

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, aku juga tidak mengetahui namanya,"

"Ohh.. Mungkin aku bisa membantu mencari namanya,"

Setelah Kazusa berkata seperti itu, kami kembali ke kelas.

-Skip Time-

"Karin! Anak berambut pirang yang kau sukai itu namanya adalah Kazune, Kujyou Kazune," Kata Kazusa sambil menghampiriku.

"Jadi namanya adalah Kazune. OK terima kasih Kazusa," Ucapku pada Kazusa.

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

Setelah 1 bulan menjalani kehidupan di SMA. Karin tetap menyukai anak bernama Kazune itu. Lalu Miyon, teman SMP Karin yang sekarang berada di sekolah yang berbeda, tiba-tiba mengenalkan teman barunya yang bernama Jin pada Karin. Jin dan Karin belum pernah bertemu sama sekali, mereka hanya saling mengirim email.

Pada suatu hari Karin pergi ke sekolahnya Miyon, lalu Karin bertemu dengan Jin dan bercakap-cakap sebentar. Pada keesokan harinya, yaitu pada hari kamis, sekolah Karin mengadakan Study Tour selama 3 hari. Selama 3 hari itu juga, Karin dan Jin tidak saling mengirim email. Pada hari sabtu malam, Jin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Karin lewat email. Lalu Karin menerima Jin dan berusaha melupakan Kazune. Karin berfikir bahwa percuma menyukai seseorang yang belum tentu menyukainya.

Setelah berjalan 1 bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Jin, dan sudah tidak pernah bertemu atau melihat Kazune, Karin merasa sudah tidak menyukai Kazune lagi. Tetapi saat bertemu dengan Kazune, Kazune terlihat semakin tampan dengan gayanya yang selalu sendiran dan selalu memakai Headphone, Karin tiba-tiba menyukai Kazune lagi dan sedikit melupakan Jin.

"Kazusaaa~" Panggil Karin. "Bagaimana inii? Aku tiba-tiba tidak merindukan Jin lagii. Dan malah ingin melihat Kazunee," Kata Karin sedikit merengek seperti anak kecil.

Kazusa hanya diam melihat sikap Karin yang berlebihan.

"Aku ingin mengenal Kazune, tapi tidak tahu caranya,"

"Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya," Jawab Kazusa cuek.

"Aku kan tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berkenalan dengannya," Jawab Karin.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan temannya," Kazusa merespon dengan cuek kembali.

"Aku tidak ingin mengenalnya dengan sengaja seperti itu," Balas Karin.

"Lalu kau ingin seperti apa?" Jawab Kazusa sedikit dongkol.

Lalu Karin hanya meringis dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Hmm, Kazusa. Apakah aku lebih baik memutuskan Jin?" Kata Karin tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Memutuskan Jin?" Tanya Kazusa terkejut.

"Iya... Aku pikir lebih baik aku memutuskannya. Dia sekarang susah dihubungi, kami juga tidak pernah bertemu. Aku juga sudah tidak...merindukannya lagi. Aku merasa sudah tidak menyukainya lagi," Jawab Karin perlahan.

"Yahh itu terserah padamu Karin. Aku hanya bisa membantu, tapi semua keputusan tetap di tanganmu," Jawab Kazusa bijak.

"Sebelumnya...aku ingin bisa berkenalan dengan Kazune dahulu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," Kata Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengirimkannya surat. Tetapi tidak perlu menyantumkan nama, hanya inisial saja. Kalian nanti kan bisa menjadi sahabat pena," Usul Kazusa.

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi bagaimana aku memberikannya?"

"Kau bisa menitipkannya pada Maiko. Dia kan tempat tinggalnya dekat dengan Kazune,"

"Ok! Aku akan membuat surat sekarang, dan surat ini harus diberikan pada Kazune hari ini juga!" Kata Karin bersemangat.

Setelah menulis surat untuk Kazune, Karin memberikan surat itu kepada Maiko dan meminta tolong pada Maiko untuk memberikan surat itu pada Kazune.

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Maiko, suratnya sudah kau berikan?" Tanya Karin.

"Sudah. Tetapi Kazune menganggap surat itu hanya surat iseng," Jawab Maiko.

"Ahh..ya sudahlah," Kata Karin sedikir kecewa.

**.**

**-Kazune POV-**

"Kazune, ada titipan surat untukmu," Kata Maiko sambil memberiku sebuah surat.

"Surat? Dari siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Dari temanku,"

"Isinya apa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Sudah baca saja sendiri," Kata Maiko lalu meninggalkanku.

Surat itu hanya sebuah kertas yang dilipat. Tanpa amplop dan tanpa hiasan. Kubuka surat itu dan kubaca isinya.

_Hai.._

_Anggap saja aku sahabat penamu._

_Aku mengetahuimu, tetapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu._

_Aku berharap kamu balas._

_H.K ^.^_

Surat macam apa ini? Pasti Maiko hanya mengerjaiku. Pasti hanya surat iseng.

Tapi..."H.K"? Siapa itu? Apakah ini bukan surat iseng? AH! Tapi tidak mungkin kalau surat ini bukan surat main-main.

-Jam Istirahat-

Entah mengapa aku begitu penasaran. Saat melewati kelas 10-2, tiba-tiba aku terhenti dan melihat ke dalam kelas tersebut. Entah apa yang aku cari. Setelah aku sadar dan merasa seperti orang bodoh, aku kembali ke kelas.

**.**

**-Karin POV-**

Tiba-tiba Kazune berhenti di depan kelasku! Jantungku berdebar kencang. Apa Kazune mencariku? Apa dia tau siapa yang mengirim surat itu? Oh tidak!

Aku berlari menjauhi kelas. Aku bersembunyi di toilet bersama Kazusa. Ya, saat berlari aku menarik Kazusa agar ikut bersamaku.

"Untuk apa kita ke toilet?" Tanya Kazusa

"Bersembunyi," Jawabku

"Dari? Kazune? Untuk apa?"

"Aku takut dia tahu aku yang mengirim surat itu,"

"Bukankah justru bagus dia percaya pada surat itu?" Kata Kazusa

"Memang, tapi aku malu jika dia tahu kalau aku yang menulis surat itu,"

Perasaanku tidak karuan. Aku senang Kazune menganggap surat itu serius, tetapi aku takut dan malu kalau dia tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Review Please?**

**.**

**Don't be silent reader**


End file.
